Log
16:51:49 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 16:51:54 !logupdate 16:53:08 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 16:53:18 !updated 16:53:18 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 16:53:22 !updated 16:53:23 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~2 lines in the log buffer. 16:53:31 !updated 16:53:34 !updated 16:53:36 !updated 16:53:37 !updated 16:53:38 !updated 16:54:15 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 16:54:19 !updated 16:54:19 Lazygaming: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 16:55:10 -!- Lazygaming has joined Special:Chat 16:55:14 Lazygaming: Logs can be seen here. 16:55:14 !logs 16:56:28 @udated 16:56:32 !updated 16:56:32 Lazygaming: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~7 lines in the log buffer. 16:57:28 -!- FuntimeFoxy656823 has joined Special:Chat 22:46:49 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 22:46:52 !tell Iamthepurpleguy COme herehttps://discord.gg/6CTq3M8 fore rp 22:46:59 !tellon 22:46:59 Lazygaming: !tell is now enabled 22:47:01 Lazygaming: I'll tell Iamthepurpleguy that the next time I see them. 22:47:01 !tell Iamthepurpleguy COme herehttps://discord.gg/6CTq3M8 fore rp 22:53:26 -!- FuntimeFoxy656823 has left Special:Chat 23:00:22 -!- Lazygaming has joined Special:Chat 23:00:29 -!- FuntimeFoxy656823 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:49 ... 23:16:22 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:17:09 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:17:18 dekoda? 23:17:18 Iamthepurpleguy, Lazygaming wanted to tell you @ 2017-03-16 22:47:01 UTC: COme herehttps://discord.gg/6CTq3M8 fore rp 23:17:47 huh? 23:17:52 what the heck? 23:18:51 lazygaming? 23:19:01 * Iamthepurpleguy kisses lazygaming on the cheek 23:20:19 my love 23:20:36 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:20:48 do yo love me? 23:20:53 (you) 23:21:30 Yes 23:21:48 and yes 23:21:54 i had the bot 23:21:56 tell you to join 23:21:57 oh 23:21:58 the chanal 23:22:08 so...a bot is an alt? 23:22:39 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:22:44 you san do 23:22:46 !tell 23:22:50 like 23:22:58 hmm.... 23:23:02 tell me 23:23:13 do you think im addicted to fnaf? 23:23:26 -!- FuntimeFoxy656823 has left Special:Chat 23:23:35 No 23:23:41 Not as bad as me 23:23:46 i read fanfic 23:23:48 XD 23:23:56 i have hit rock bottom 23:24:07 ok then... 23:24:16 fredbear: hey guys 23:24:26 me: hey fredbear 23:24:32 !tell FuntimeFoxy656823 Yo 23:24:32 Lazygaming: I'll tell FuntimeFoxy656823 that the next time I see them. 23:24:41 springtrap: wtf? 23:24:43 -!- FuntimeFoxy656823 has joined Special:Chat 23:24:54 me: hi funtimefoxy! 23:25:00 hey dekoda 23:25:03 that's a bot 23:25:07 both of um 23:25:10 tell shadowfuntimefoxy hi 23:25:12 XD 23:25:21 Lazygaming, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 23:25:21 !commands 23:25:22 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:25:26 !logs 23:25:26 Lazygaming: Logs can be seen here. 23:25:29 !updated 23:25:29 Lazygaming: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~60 lines in the log buffer. 23:28:06 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 23:28:12 !updated 23:28:12 Lazygaming: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 23:28:24 hmm.... 23:28:36 hey lazygaming 23:28:40 ye 23:28:47 may i call you seizure? 23:28:52 yea 23:28:58 its my old username 23:29:19 !updated 23:29:19 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 23:29:24 YESS 23:29:26 IT WORKS 23:29:30 23:29:30 THE BOT LOGS 23:29:54 ok 23:30:09 seizure, did the election change since i voted? 23:30:22 did you add the one when i voted for you? 23:31:22 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:31:33 Loading... 23:31:42 yea 23:31:43 i did 23:31:45 please stand by..... 23:31:55 (starts up) 23:32:01 hello boys and girla 23:32:08 (girls) 23:32:31 its me, your fellow animatronic, roxas 23:32:45 are you ready for a show 23:32:52 kids: YES!!! 23:33:18 YAA 23:34:04 ok 23:34:10 (performs) 23:34:19 kids: IS HE TAKEN?!? 23:34:25 yes kids 23:34:29 im taken 23:34:38 kids: AWWW 23:34:40 ... 23:34:49 woah..wait up... 23:35:01 bruh, im a robot 23:35:13 kids: I BET YOUR STILL GOOD AT SEX 23:35:16 huh? 23:35:17 ME: Oh my god 23:35:28 what the-? 23:35:44 me/springtrap: calm down kids 23:35:46 Kids, language! 23:35:57 kids: OH FUCK YOU 23:36:09 me/springtrap: HEY 23:36:10 me: i can kick you all out 23:36:29 Kids: YES, KICK US ALL OUT, WE DONT GIVE A ZHIT 23:36:33 (SHIT) 23:36:51 me/springtrap: Seizure 23:37:01 ye? 23:37:05 me/springtrap: leave me alone with them 23:37:17 (im springtrap) 23:37:29 springtrap: i can handle this 23:37:39 ok 23:38:27 !updated 23:38:27 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 23:38:41 !logs 23:38:41 Lazygaming: Logs can be seen here. 23:38:53 springtrap: I WANT YOU BOTH OUT NOW!!! 23:39:05 (hides that im naked) 23:39:14 springtrap: please leave 23:39:33 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:39:51 me* walks out 23:39:55 (turns back to normal) 23:40:09 me: finally, i didnt want him to see me naked 23:40:29 me: �� hi foxy 23:40:38 FuntimeFoxy656823, Lazygaming wanted to tell you @ 2017-03-16 23:24:32 UTC: Yo 23:40:38 hey 23:40:39 foxy: ye lad be naked 23:40:55 me: OH GOD NO 23:41:04 (i put a shirt on) 23:41:54 I can see you 23:42:02 me: SHIT 23:42:09 me: pervert? 23:42:13 No 23:42:14 more of 23:42:20 the kitchen has a fucken window 23:42:28 i was getting cake 23:43:00 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has left Special:Chat 23:43:03 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:45:31 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 23:45:37 XD 23:45:44 * Iamthepurpleguy destroys the bot 23:45:59 *Triggerd* 23:46:08 die die die...(clears throat) i mean please die 23:46:22 Lazygaming, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 23:46:22 !commands 23:46:26 its still alive 23:47:14 me: shit 23:47:26 me: please stop my love 23:47:59 -!- Lazygaming has left Special:Chat 23:51:04 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 23:51:20 HAH 23:51:28 -!- Lazygaming has joined Special:Chat 23:51:33 ... 23:51:36 !commands 23:51:36 Lazygaming, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 23:51:42 I fixed it 23:51:55 ok 23:52:05 me: (eats ice cream) 23:52:16 me: blech, this tastes bad 23:52:29 (i put down the cone) 23:52:34 me: want it? 23:52:34 you do realize your naked right 23:52:50 me: i am? but i put on a shirt and pants 23:52:59 check again 23:53:05 * he is naked 23:53:09 me: (checks) shit 23:53:29 * Iamthepurpleguy puts on clothes 23:53:40 me: that's better 23:53:56 * his shirt is gone 23:53:58 wtf 23:54:03 look 23:54:08 me* points 23:54:19 me: why?!? 23:54:30 loo at your shirt 23:54:32 me: i dont want to be naked 23:54:41 universe: too bad 23:54:43 me: why?!? 23:55:05 me: i dont want to be naked in front of my boyfriend 23:55:19 me: because thats embarrassing 23:55:22 its not the 1st tiem doe 23:56:51 me: yes, i know 23:57:02 me: and youve had sex with me before 23:57:13 me: but still...im embarrassed 23:58:37 me: but i can do thia 23:58:48 (i take seizures clothes off) 23:58:58 me: now we both are naked 00:00:07 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 00:00:10 me: my love 00:00:27 yes? 00:00:30 me: at least one of us are nice naked 00:00:41 * fredbear is now thare for no reason 00:00:48 me: and that person is you 00:00:56 apringbonnie: hi fred 00:01:03 (springbonnie) 00:01:54 me: my love 00:02:01 fred* takes off own clothes 00:02:07 fred: NAKED PARTY 00:02:17 fred* lowers the disco ball 00:02:20 me: i think im in love with your body seizure 00:02:28 fred* turns on disco lights 00:02:42 me: (kisses seizure for a very long time) 00:02:52 me* kisses back 00:03:01 fred* plays disco music 00:03:54 me: hmm...fredbear 00:04:03 fred: ya 00:04:06 me: are you high? 00:04:13 fred: no 00:04:16 springbonnie: I AM 00:04:22 fred: XD 00:04:26 me: (facepalms) 00:04:34 * the disco ball falls on him 00:04:42 fred: oops 00:04:55 me: (helps springbonnie) 00:05:00 ni 00:05:02 n 00:05:05 springbonnie: you..saved me 00:05:07 it fell on you 00:05:11 not springbonnie 00:05:18 me: shit 00:05:22 me: fuck 00:05:30 me: wtf just happend 00:05:30 springbonnie: (helps me) 00:05:38 me: thanks springbonnie 00:05:48 springbonnie: no prob 00:05:58 another disco ball* falls on bonnie/him 00:06:00 * Iamthepurpleguy kisses springbonnie on the cheek 00:06:10 me: let me help springbonnie 00:06:14 springbonnie: ok 00:06:21 (i help springbonnie) 00:06:22 * but he is crushed aswell 00:06:39 (stop with the disco) 00:06:44 ok 00:06:46 corry 00:06:49 me: yayy, it gave up 00:06:58 disco ball* rools away 00:07:20 springbonie: roxas, i have feelings for you 00:07:27 me: o-oh 00:07:37 me* eats cake 00:07:46 springbonnie: does anyone love you? 00:07:55 me: idk 00:07:57 fred* throws a disco ball at bonnie 00:08:01 LETS GET SMASHED 00:08:10 fred* smashes own head in 00:08:10 springbonnie: STOP IT 00:08:40 me: hey springbonnie 00:08:45 springbonnie: yes? 00:08:52 * blood drips from freds head 00:09:00 * Iamthepurpleguy kisses springbonnie on the cheej 00:09:04 (cheek) 00:09:32 fredbear* squirts blood on them 00:09:57 fred: *mumbles* 00:10:32 me: stop Fred 00:10:54 springbonnie: you and seizure should fuck 00:11:03 me: wtf? 00:11:18 seizure: wtf even is this 00:11:27 me* is eating cak 00:11:29 e 00:12:44 me: cake 00:12:54 me: and also, im horney 00:13:28 seizure* is assish 00:13:44 fred* juggles disco balls 00:13:58 me: fredbear, will you suck it? 00:14:23 lazygamingz: I swear to god your gonna give me an anurism 00:14:38 me: why? 00:14:39 seizure: to be fair 00:14:53 me: i am horney 00:14:53 seizure: fred is weird 00:15:03 me: and i need sex 00:15:12 seizure* fucks 00:15:27 lazygaming: kewl, live porn 00:15:36 me: ...thanks? 00:16:05 lazygaming: Ugh I felt that 00:16:30 seizure: You and him have never fucked 00:16:31 me: felt what? 00:16:34 it was me in control 00:16:44 lazygaming: were the same person 00:16:48 me:.....????? 00:16:59 me: ok, NOPE 00:17:07 * Iamthepurpleguy moonwalks away 00:17:24 me: still i cry alone at night 00:17:36 fred* eats his diiary 00:17:45 fred* shits it out 00:18:27 me: dont you judge of my composure 00:18:37 me: cause im lyin to myselr 00:18:45 (myself) 00:18:56 fred* shoots diarerah on him 00:19:04 seizure: ew 00:19:08 me: and the reason why he left me, did he find someone else? 00:19:25 me: he said we would live our life as one 00:19:33 me: someone tell me the truth 00:19:38 ? 00:19:50 (You are SO freddy aren't you) 00:19:57 me: cause it doesn't seem to matter, and it doesnt seem right 00:20:19 me: cause my will has brought no fortune still i cry alone at night 00:20:26 * Iamthepurpleguy kisses lazygaming 00:20:37 seizure: Wrong person 00:20:45 * Iamthepurpleguy grabs my croch 00:21:02 * Iamthepurpleguy moonwalks away while holding my croch 00:21:02 lazygaming: we defused, he is the one who is your boyfriend 00:21:15 me: o...oh 00:21:26 * Iamthepurpleguy cries in a room alone 00:21:36 i hate myself 00:21:45 everyone hates me 00:21:51 fred: noh dey dont 00:21:52 fucking fuck 00:22:03 leave me alone fred 00:22:10 * Iamthepurpleguy cries harder 00:22:20 i hate my life 00:22:24 i hate myseof 00:22:33 fred: its more of you hate everone and les of everyone hates you 00:22:40 fred* walks out 00:23:23 me: i like everyone...but he 00:23:30 me: nvm 00:23:38 * Iamthepurpleguy grabs knife 00:23:46 * Iamthepurpleguy stabs myself 00:23:53 goodbye...world 00:24:04 springbonnie: NO!!!! 00:24:16 seizure and lazygaming are practicing fusion and hear a SHREEK 00:25:04 me: fuck 00:25:14 me: why screech springbonnie? 00:25:40 springbonnie: i like you 00:26:08 me: time to grab my toy 00:26:21 * Iamthepurpleguy pulls out a tattletail 00:26:32 tattletail: no more mama 00:26:52 tattletail: (yawns) me tired 00:27:09 me: me too bud 00:27:23 me: and heart broken and full of shame 00:27:33 tattletail: why friend? 2017 03 16